


Fear.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba too has his insecurities after their reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear.

 

Aoba too feels insecure when he’s around Ren.

That time after the collapse of Oval Tower and “Ren” barked back at him, it really made him scared if one day he woke up to find out his beloved is gone again.

Aoba often hold Ren’s hand when they have their walks or when they’re alone in his room, he would also find any way to sneak into Ren’s embrace. 

Reminding himself Ren is here, thanks to Sei’s miracle, Ren is here and alive. 

With him. 

He’s here with him now in reality.

So, everything will be fine.

He won’t be alone anymore even when Sei and the other him is no longer around.

He’s going to be alright.

So why is it…. When some nights Aoba would have trouble sleeping? 

Why is it he’ll quietly slip into Ren’s futon and hug the taller man desperately?

Why is it he's unable to explain how he can’t stop shivering after Ren asked him what’s wrong as those protective arms hold him back?

\-----

\-----------

\---------------

END?


End file.
